starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Tannon Praji
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Coruscant | sterfte = | titel =First Minister | bijnaam = | functie = | species =Mens | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,80 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie =Coruscant Ministry of Ingress Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} Tannon Praji was de First Minister van het Coruscant Ministry of Ingress (CMoI) in de periode rond de Clone Wars. Biografie Praji was afkomstig uit een invloedrijke familie in de Core Worlds, die grote aandelen hadden in de Bank of the Core. Hij werd aangenomen bij het CMoI vlak nadat Palpatine werd verkozen tot Supreme Chancellor. Praji deed zijn uiterste best om ervoor te zorgen dat het Capitol veilig bleef, maar dat haar reputatie als plaats met ongekende mogelijkheden voor buitenwerelders niet werd aangetast. Toen de Separatist Crisis eenmaal goed begonnen was kreeg het CMoI de verantwoordelijkheid om er voor te zorgen dat loyalisten vrije toegang kregen en verraders werden afgevoerd. Praji nam de beslissing om de grenzen van Coruscant dicht te gooien. Miljarden immigranten kwamen hier door niet binnen en de Spaceports begonnen vol te raken. Praji werd het regelmatig doelwit van tegenstanders van deze beslissing, waaronder ook de Refugee Relief Movement. Ze gebruikten zijn welvaart om een beeld te schetsen van een ongeïnteresseerde miljardair die de armen liet stikken. Praji werd geraakt door dit soort aanvallen, hij was zelf ook niet blij met de moeilijke beslissingen die hij had moeten maken. Nadat de Clone Wars van start waren gegaan werd Praji, samen met talloze andere ambtenaren, gedwongen door de nieuw-gevormde Commission for the Protection of the Republic (COMPOR) om de leden van species die afgescheiden waren van de Galactic Republic te deporteren van Coruscant. Praji deed wat er van hem werd verwacht en hele gemeenschappen van Quarren, Aqualish, Koorivars, Neimoidians en Gossams moesten vertrekken. Palpatine prees Praji voor het feit dat hij de veiligheid op Coruscant mogelijk maakte. Praji zelf werd echter diverse malen het doelwit van aanslagen door moordenaars. Praji's ontvluchtte de stress door bezoeken te bregen aan opera en ballet voorstellingen. Hij kwam dan ook regelmatig in het Galaxies Opera House, maar niet zonder zijn bodyguard Ottegru Grey. Grey was hem aangeboden door de Bank of the Core, en regelde zijn veiligheid alsmede zijn financieën. Grey sluisde echter wat van zijn vermogen door naar de schatkist van Palpatine, die in zijn beurt het geld investeerde in het Galaxies Opera House. Grey kreeg hierdoor van Romeo Treblanc een vaste plek in zijn privébox. Hij zorgde ervoor dat Praji, als "dank" ook een plekje kreeg, zonder dat deze wist waarom eigenlijk. In de box ontmoette hij ook Onara Kuat en introduceerde haar aan Grey. Achter de Schermen * Tannon Praji was een cameo-rol van John Knoll. * Zijn verhaal werd ontwikkeld via What's the Story door "Nex: The T is Hott!!", en uitgebreid bij Ottegru Grey en Onara Kuat. Verschijning * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron * Tannon Praji in de Databank * Ottegru Grey in de Databank category:Mensen category:Coruscanti category:Politici category:WTS